Alexa, play Love Is in The Air
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Set before Season 7, but will include Season 8 elements later. Rated T for swear words. The Rebel Forces gained three Androids, and one was going to work with Matt. He didn't know that at the time. He went to his post, first thing in the morning, and found the Android poking around the cabin. "Hello. My name is Alexa. What is your name?" The Android asked. "D-Despacito,"


**[A/N] I'm trying to pump out a bunch of fanfiction before my last year of highschool starts. I really need to focus on my study this year.**

 **So I have a oneshot on it's way, unless I decide to restart everything.**

 **Also, I wrote this chapter in one day. I was talking on a discord server about Matt and his girlfriend and um... this happened. More to come (maybe).**

 **Enjoy!**

When Matt was about a year into grieving Pidge's disappearance, Matt met _her_.

The people of planet Hebuaclite have always been high on the Galra's hitlist. Not only did they had amazing tech – although not as intuitive as the Olkari – they were the tech. Most of Hebuaclite's people were Android. The Androids were sentient and had equal rights to the other race, Hebulians.

Matt thought back to an old game he would play with Pidge. Detroit: Become Human. He missed her.

Hebuaclite was one of the first planets to be liberated by Voltron, but the planet was severely under-defended.

When the Galra inevitably invaded the planet, everyone attempted to flee the planet. Many never made it onto the ships.

Most of the Androids and all of the Hebulians decided to find another planet to live on or chose to bounce from planet to planet.

Very few Androids joined the Rebel Forces, which contained the Rebel Coalition, and the Sneak Coalition. The Sneak Coalition was mostly an infiltrating ships subset of the Rebel Coalition that formed a few quintents before Voltron's disappearance.

Occasionally, Matt would join the Sneak Coalition for missions. But mostly he stayed with the Rebels.

The Rebel Forces gained three Androids. Two worked with the Sneak Coalition, and one was going to work with Matt.

He didn't know that at the time. He went to his post, first thing in the morning, and found the Android poking around the cabin.

Matt cleared his throat, and the Android immediately stopped and turned around.

And holy shit.

He was a bi disaster.

"Hello. My name is Alexa. I have been stationed here with you. What is your name?" The Android – Alexa – asked.

Now, most people would respond with their name and say how happy they are to work with them.

Matt, however…

"D-Despacito," He said smartly. When he was really little, his mother had a little AI called Alexa. His parents' favourite thing to do was to say "Alexa, play Despacito,"

He couldn't believe that stuck.

Alexa paused, "Your name is Despacito? The word meaning Easy in the Earthling language 'Spanish'?"

"My parents were hippies," Matt stuttered out, self-consciously running a hand through his hair.

It was getting rather long.

"Oh. Well then, Despacito, it's nice to meet you," Alexa said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alexa," Matt said, trying to climb back onto his suave persona and attempted to fist bump her.

At the same time, she tried to extend a handshake.

Matt paused, and quickly readjusted to a handshake, shaking how his father taught him. Firm and meaningful.

Slowly, the other Rebels at his post dribbled in.

After Alexa inquired, Matt showed her the vacant seat, which happened to me right next to his.

Because of this, the two of them quickly started a conversation, and Matt fell for her even more. Matt learned that Alexa used to be an exploration Android. Which meant that Alexa would explore the uncharted areas of her planet and which meant she had pilot experience, on top of her information collecting

Whenever another rebel, like Rolo, tried to enter the conversation, Alexa would inevitably use his 'name' in conversation, and make the rebel laugh so hard they had to leave.

Finally, Olia entered and started giving out orders.

"Matt, the Olkari have sent through some information, and you know how they don't organise well," Olia said, "Make sure you sort through it carefully,"

Olia didn't expect a response – too much time would be wasted – and went to tell another rebel what to do.

"The animals," Matt muttered to himself, "not colour-coordinating anything,"

"I thought your name was Despacito," Alexa said, "Why did Olia call you Matt?"

Matt paused.

Fuck.

He was about to explain himself when Olia interrupted.

"What in quiznacks name are you both talking about," Olia asked.

Before Alexa could say anything, Matt slapped a hand over her mouth, faint memories of doing this to Pidge surfacing, "Colour-coordinating!"

"Well, start focusing on your jobs," Olia said, before softening, "but welcome, Alexa,"

Alexa glared at Matt.

"I kind of told you the wrong name," Matt explained, removing the hand, "It just kinda came out, and I decided to roll with it,"

"How did 'Easy' come out instead of Matt?" Alexa asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," Matt said. Alexa hummed in acceptance, and the two were silent, as they went about their orders.

 **000**

Matt told Alexa about the old meme his parents would recite when he was little, and many more things.

The two became close, often sharing stories about their lives before the disappearance of Voltron.

But Matt held tight to Pidge.

Because if he talked about her, he would break. And there are so many other things going on; he can't focus on himself.

He wondered if that's what Pidge thought.

At lights out, he threw himself onto his bunk, curled up into a ball and wrapped a blanket around him.

It wasn't long into his self-wallowing when he was hit on the head by a metal stick.

"Ow," Matt groaned.

"Sorry, I could not tell where your head was," came a familiar voice, and Matt had to stop himself from gasping, "Move over,"

Matt wiggled back, and Alexa took the torch and ducked under the blanket with him.

The blanket would only fit nicely around the two if Alexa were nearly touching Matt.

And it kinda sucked because he wanted to be alone right now.

Matt told her as such, but she only shrugged, "Many species, especially Earthlings, are supposed to talk about their feelings to friends or family. But alone, you are not able to do this. And I hope you consider me a friend. So," Alexa paused from dramatic effect, "Tell me about Pidge,"

Matt jolted upright, disturbing the blanket. Alexa simply waited for him to readjust.

"Who told you about Pidge?" He asked.

"Nyma. She was telling me about how Beezer needed something adjusted, and I asked why she did not just ask you. And Nyma admitted it would not be the same without Pidge," Alexa said.

"She loved Beezer. She was fascinated with anything robotic," Matt whispered.

"Yes, this is good. Tell me more," Alexa prompted.

"When dad and I went 'missing' in space," Matt started, watching Alexa nod. He had already got her about his time in captivity, "she was so heartbroken that she went into space to try and find us. That's why I think I failed. Before Dad left for Earth, he told me to look after her and-"

Matt felt her hand rest on his leg before he realised he was crying.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, before being embraced in a tight hug. He buried his head into her surprisingly strong shoulders, letting the tears drip onto her nightshirt. He'd feel bad about it later, but right now, he's embracing the tightness and the warmth of the hug.

The room was silent, aside from their breathing and his own sniffles.

"When we fled our planet, we were getting shot at in the process," Alexa said, breaking the silence, "I was tasked by my dads to make sure my younger sibling, Jibo got on board with me. My dads were able to make it to a different ship on time, but Jibo tripped while we were running, and they were promptly shot by the Galra. So, I understand how you feel,"

"I'm sorry that happened," Matt said.

"I still miss them. But I know they would prefer it if I expressed my sorrow when I need to. It's healthier that way," Alexa said.

The Android went to move to her own bed, but Matt's arm held on tightly.

Both parties were surprised at his actions.

"Stay with me?" Matt asked.

Alexa rolled her eyes fondly, like his mother would often do around his family and adjusted the two of them more comfortably on his bed.

The two were lying down, with Alexa's arms wrapped around the boy, and it felt so right.

He drifted off before he could feel the kiss against his hair.

 **[A/N] yes, the hippie thing is from B99. And the name** Jibo **came from when I was doing an assignment for school. It's like Alexa. He's got Tunes. He's** got **Jokes. He was used as a nonbinary person because I said so.**


End file.
